


Staining the Couch

by Nonconogram



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Forced blow job, M/M, Photographs, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonconogram/pseuds/Nonconogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is getting himself a new couch, and what better way to celebrate then by destroying the old one? </p>
<p>He invites Mikado over and 'convinces' him to help Izaya stain the old couches, but Mikado remains less than eager to help.</p>
<p>(Summary sucks so I'll say what it's actually about in brackets. Basically Izaya is looking for a reason to rape Mikado and a new couch is good enough for him. One shot Rape with limited plot ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staining the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Read the tags. This is basically just a rape one shot with no real plot. It has some violence, and is definitely explicit! If you don't want to read a rape fic please don't read this.
> 
> This is just a one shot, but if you enjoyed it I have other Izaya/Mikado fics, almost all involving rape...Heh...Um...Something's probably wrong with me XD
> 
> I wrote it a while ago but actually like it, so here you go, hope you enjoy it too :)

Mikado swallowed hard, trembling lightly under Izaya's constant stare.

 

Mikado had not thought this was what Izaya had meant when he suggested they have a meeting regarding Dollars. He'd assumed it was to negotiate the cost of Izaya's silence or something, but so far Izaya had not brought up Dollars. All of this might not seem like a reason for Mikado to be trembling in fear, but Izaya had brought up certain things.

 

"So you see Mikado-kun, if you annoy me enough I'll leave you alone and go for everyone you care about. Your parents make easy targets you know, I mean, it's so rural out there it would be easy to make sure no one heard them scream. Then there's Anri-chan...Well, I wouldn't even need to hire someone to hurt her! With her...endowments I could get any number of men to 'brutalise' her. Kida-kun's certainly not untouchable either..." Izaya smirked as he saw that Mikado had lost several shades of colour.

 

"O-Orihara-san, wh-what is it you wanted?" He asked, terrified for his loved ones.

 

Izaya stepped closer, causing Mikado to sink a little further into the chair. "I bought these lovely new couches the other day, but they haven't arrived yet."

 

Mikado was waiting for the explanation but Izaya was getting too close while he waited. "Wh-what does that h-have to do with me?"

 

Izaya grinned happily, now standing barely a foot from Mikado. “It means we can do anything at all to this couch." His knife was out in a flash and he was leaning over Mikado with the blade pressed against the boys throat.

 

Mikado's eyes widened slightly. "Uh, O-Orihara-san...What does that actually mean?" He asked, already dreading the answer.

 

Izaya leaned in close, his hot moist breath hitting Mikado's ear teasingly. "It means this lovely black couch is going to have some lovely white stains if you're good. If you're bad it will have white and red stains." Izaya did not pull back after speaking, instead he inched a little closer.

 

Mikado's breath caught in fear. White stains? Izaya wasn't...Was he? "Oh God..." He breathed, his eyes watering lightly in fear as he stayed completely still.

 

Izaya grinned, resting his head lightly against Mikado's head, enjoying the warmth coming from it. "While I appreciate the idea of you calling me God I’d rather you call out my actual name. Although, it would be best if you were screaming it out of course."

 

Mikado tensed a little further. "O-Orihara-san...Please let me go..."

 

Izaya stepped back as if he was letting Mikado go, but as soon as Mikado had time to believe the informant had been joking about it he found the world spinning as he was pushed over easily by the informant and rolled from his side to his back, with Izaya straddling his waist, the knife still out and pressed against Mikado's throat again. "Heeeey, Mikado-kun! Don't ask for that! It almost sounds like you're not enjoying my company." His voice dropped slightly to add a threatening tone to his words.

 

Mikado swallowed thickly, not fighting to push Izaya off. "Orihara-san. Stop this."

 

Izaya laughed, the vibrations causing the knife to move slightly and cut a little into Mikado's neck. Mikado felt the blood drip down onto the couch. 'If you're bad it will have white _and_ red stains.' He shuddered lightly. Clearly asking for this to stop would get him hurt. It certainly wouldn't get him anywhere else. Izaya could hold his own in a fight against Shizuo. Mikado relied on numbers and right now- Mikado's eyes widened slightly. His phone! If he played along he should be able to get to his phone...

 

"Orihara-san, I...I don't want to get hurt. What is it that you want me to do?" He asked, not having to force tears. It may have been for the plan, but he was still submitting. It felt awful.

 

Izaya grinned again, clearly quite happy with himself. "Ahh, Mikado-kun! I knew you'd understand eventually." Izaya moved himself without pulling the knife away from Mikado's throat. "Well, since you're going to behave, I'll give you a little leeway." He said, moving off of Mikado and grabbing the boy's arm, pulling him back into a sitting position. "First of all, sit on the floor." Came his singsong order. He sat down, his legs spread out over the chair.

 

Mikado slid himself off of the chair and to the ground grimacing lightly when Izaya motioned for him to sit between his legs. He obeyed, slightly reluctantly.

 

"Mikado-kuuun~ do you know what do to now?"

 

Mikado knew enough to know what Izaya wanted. He didn't exactly know more than that, like the details of how to do it, but he didn't want instructions from that singsong patronising voice. It sickened him right now.

 

He nodded shallowly and waited for Izaya to make the next move, but instead he just got an order to hurry up. He reached out with one hand, swallowing heavily as he unbuttoned Izaya's pants, jerking his hand away when he found the man was not only already hard but was wearing no underwear. He almost retched at the sight and smell but forced himself to lick his suddenly dry lips. He leaned forward, one hand next to Izaya's waist to steady himself, the other on the floor so he could sneak it into his pocket when Izaya was distracted and text the member's of Dollars.

 

He paused, his face barely an inch from the foul smelling organ. He almost contemplated biting it, but he knew that his only chance was to stick to his plan.

 

"Hurry up Mikado-kun or I'll be seeing if it takes Kida-kun this long."

 

Mikado licked his lips again, his eyes welling slightly with tears as he forced himself to move a little closer. This would be the part he knew up to. What to actually do now was something he'd never really thought about. He opened his mouth, putting it on the cock and closing his eyes, unsure what to do.

 

Izaya just laughed at his innocence and gave him instructions. "Now lick it and suck it. Do a good enough job and I'll make sure not to cause any more pain to you tonight."

 

Mikado licked and sucked, his heart catching in his throat as he heard Izaya moan above him. The next command was given in a much breather tone with a lot more lust to it. "Nn. Deeper Mikado. Deeper."

 

Mikado moved his head down a little, grimacing a bit at the feel of the cock at the back of his tongue. His action was awarded with a louder moan. "God yes...Deeper. I want to fucking feel your throat." Izaya moaned. He'd waited far too long to do this to Mikado, or really anyone. Izaya had been getting far too distracted with work lately.

 

Mikado forced it in deeper, coughing around it and pulling back to gag only for his head to be stopped was a forceful hand. "Don't you dare pull off." Izaya all but growled at Mikado. The boy's eyes widened in fear and he focused on getting the cock in as deep as possible without chocking himself on it. When he heard Izaya tell him to bob his head through his moaning he decided it was time for his phone. He couldn't take much more of this. His face was burning with humiliation and the cock tasted gross to him, plus it felt strange and was practically chocking him.

 

Texting, licking, sucking and bobbing all at the same time took a lot more coordination then Mikado really had, but he forced himself to write out a text while keeping the blowjob to the earlier standards. He just hoped it made enough sense for him to be rescued from this. As he was about to hit send his head was suddenly pulled back and then there was immense pain, causing him to cry out. He heard a crunching sound and prayed it wasn't his hand where the pain was coming from that had crunched.

 

_Please, please be my phone._ He begged anything that could hear his thoughts.

 

Next thing he knew he had been lifted up and shoved back onto the couch. Izaya's face was dark and not even his smirk was present. Instead he just looked pissed. "Mikado-kun. If I didn't want you asking for me to stop, what made you think I wanted you trying to get help?"

 

Mikado swallowed thickly, trying to hold back tears. "O-Orihara-san...Please..." He begged, unsure what he was even asking for. The word struck him and he couldn't help but add it to his plea. "Mercy!"

 

Izaya glared down at him, quickly cutting open the boys jumper and shirt, blood quickly pooling around the cuts he made. "Not tonight." He said, tearing off the boys top layer of clothing and using it to bind his hands.

 

Mikado sobbed desperately. There had to be a way to get out, there had to be! He struggled weakly under Izaya, knowing his phone was now useless so he had no chance of escaping with help.

 

Izaya cut open Mikado's pants quickly and paused, looking at the boys groin for a while with great lust. God he wanted that boy. His look of awe turned to mild annoyance as he took in Mikado's lack of arousal. He wrapped his skilled fingers around the base of Mikado's length and began pulling his fingers upwards. He set a good rhythm then stopped, moving down to lick the head teasingly. He let go of Mikado's newly erected penis and tore away the remainder of Mikado's clothing.

 

"Move at all and Anri-chan will be the reason that I buy a new couch." He threatened quickly before getting off the couch to look at the boy properly.

 

Bright red blush, tears and a small amount of droll, no doubt left over from the earlier half done blowjob decorated the boys face. Lower down there were small cuts, glistening with the boys blood and making his skin gleam. Lower further was his cock which Izaya had fantasied about for a while before paying someone to get pictures of Mikado changing so he could actually see it. He was erect and his skin was glowing red as the blood drummed through his veins to his cock. Izaya could hardly hold back. He leant down behind the couch, pleased to see Mikado had not moved at all and snapped a photo with the ridiculously expensive camera. Even Izaya had had to save up for it. He frowned after taking a few pictures. "Mikado. Open your eyes." He ordered, waiting for a moment for bright blue to be added to the red face, frame with his messy black hair. Mikado's eyes widened as he saw the camera and Izaya saw the beginnings of a fight. He growled warningly and Mikado went still, crying heavily as Izaya took his photos. When he was done with the head shots and the body shots Izaya moved the camera to Mikado's dick and began taking pictures. Finally it was over and Izaya had a good hundred odd photos. He put the camera down to film the show and moved back over Mikado.

 

"Mikado-kun, I need you to promise not to fight this. If you do fight, then just remember it's your own fault, whatever happens."

 

Mikado closed his eyes tightly and nodded, tears streaming from his eyes. This was just too humiliating for him. What was Izaya going to do with the pictures? Mikado could see him putting them online, or selling them. Izaya however would do no such thing. Mikado was his and his alone. No one could see him but Izaya. No one.

 

Izaya sighed gently. "Mikado-kun, I don't want to ask you to open your eyes again tonight." He said as he removed his own clothing fully. He didn't want them getting stained. After all, it was the couch he was getting replaced.

 

Izaya pulled Mikado's legs over his shoulder, causing another bout of tears and a small struggle. "Please Orihara-san! Please don't do this to me!" Mikado begged, his voice high pitched in fear.

 

Izaya slapped him across the face. "Mikado-kun. Ask me that one more time and see what happens." He threatened, moving a finger to Mikado's entrance. It wasn't so much to prepare the boy as it was to feel his insides. As his finger slid in Izaya moaned. "God..." He breathed, the heat and tightness sending an almost painful throb to his erection. He began moving his finger around a bit, causing Mikado to gasp and whimper a bit. It wasn't just that it hurt.

 

Izaya pulled his finger out. As much as he'd love to take his time the camera only had so much charge. He trailed his fingers over Mikado's body, reaching his mouth and resting on his damp lips. "Suck." He ordered. He was disappointed but not surprised when Mikado didn't suck for him. He removed his finger and shrugged. "I was only doing that bit for you." He said before lining up quickly and thrusting in.

 

Miakdo screamed out in pain. One dry finger had not been enough preparation. He suddenly linked what sucking the fingers was for and wished that he'd just obeyed. He felt himself bleeding from his torn anus.

 

Izaya pulled out, grimacing slightly himself. He moved his fingers to Mikado’s mouth again and this time he didn’t even need to ask; Mikado’s mouth open quickly and began sucking the fingers desperately.

 

Izaya waited silently until his fingers were wet enough to ease this enough that at the very least it wouldn’t hurt him. Mikado was definitely going to be unable to walk for a day, but Izaya would hopefully be without pain from friction burn in a place that should never get friction burn.

 

He was not patient in preparing Mikado, after all, Mikado had done several things that went firmly under Izaya’s ‘do not do’ list. He forced in two fingers, slicking up Mikado’s walls as much as the spit allowed before beginning to stretch him out. As soon as the fingers were able to scissor at all he added a third finger and continued stretching far quicker than he would if Mikado had behaved.

 

After far too long Mikado was finally stretched enough that Izaya could trust it not to hurt his own dick and he removed the fingers, slightly entertained that Mikado, for all his innocence did not have that moment of hope that many people did when the fingers were removed. Mikado was clearly aware of what was coming.

 

Izaya lined himself up again then thrust in mercilessly. He held himself inside, not burried as far as he could be, but deep enough to cause Mikado to arch his back in pain.

 

Izaya gave him a few seconds before moving. It wasn't enough time to adjust, but Izaya was not waiting anymore. "Mikado you feel so good~." He moaned, ignoring Mikado's cries and replacing them with Mikado begging him to go faster, deeper, harder, calling out his name and moaning.

 

Mikado felt Izaya's hand going between his legs and he just cried harder as the hand wrapped around his limp cock. The pain had removed all the pleasure he'd been forced to feel, but the hand managed to get him half hard again.

 

 

It was over far too fast for Izaya. He held off as long as he could, trying to force Mikado to cum, even though he was seeing stars and nothing else by how many time's he'd had to force his orgasm to wait. Eventually his patience wore thin and he allowed himself to cum hard into Mikado, moving in and out the entire time in shallow jerking motions to milk out every bit of his orgasm. He managed to stay up afterwards and moved Mikado so they were laying next to each other. He was surprised by the lack of fight until he realised Mikado had lost consciousness. He shrugged it off. It wasn't important right now. Right now what was important was sleeping with Mikado in his arms. Mikado would recover. Eventually. Who knows, maybe by the time Izaya was ready to buy himself a new couch Mikado would even be able to be blackmailed into visiting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or leave Kudos if you liked it :D (I like attention...)


End file.
